1. Field
The field of the invention is frames for quilting.
2. State of the Art
Quilting has been a very popular and wide-spread activity for a century or more. Decorative designs and patterns, and stitching styles, for quilts abound. Quilt backing sheet materials, fillers and top cover cloths have evolved along with advancing technology and increased influence of the population. But, surprisingly, there is little prior art for quilting frames, which are so essential to the practice of the quilting art. A "sandwich" of backing sheet, filler and cover must be held by the frame, stretched, spread out and elevated to be stitched together. Prior art frames seldom include even legs to elevate the sandwich so that it may be reached to be sewed both upwardly and downwardly through. Instead, chairs or tables are used to prop up the legless frames. Most commonly, the quilting frame consists of four elongate wooden members successively secured together by four C-clamps to form a quilt sized rectangular frame. The C-clamp and elongate slat construction is held together only tenuously. Occasionally, the slats have spaced apart bores along portions of their length, and pegs are used to secure the corners of the frame through these bores. Sometimes, the edges of the quilt sandwich are secured to frames by direct tacking. More often, the quilting sheets are pinned or tack-stitched to a muslin strip stapled or tacked along each frame member. Most quilts must be stitched a portion at a time, as they are too large to be reached all over from their edges. The frames must be partially disassembled, a portion of the sandwich rolled upon one of the side members, and the frame then reassemble all to place another strip within arms' reach. During this, the frames often come apart and must be completely reassembled. The quilt sheets must often be partially detached to permit the rolling--and then reattached of course.
One prior art frame utilizes a pair of circular rods for two opposing sides of the frame. These are mounted rotatably to the other two sides members. Two opposite edges of the quilting sheets are secured to the rotatable rods. The quilt sandwich is rolled onto one rod and unrolled from the other to provide successive working strips within arms' reach. Clamps and the like must be provided, so that the quilt can be kept taut. The rods must in fact be mounted on a separate unitary frame with cross bracing members, increasing the expense. It is not easily broken down for storage or transportation. Sometimes, ratchets are used, further adding to the complexity and expense. The quilting sheets cannot be attached directly to the side members. For cross-wise tension, lacing strips may be pinned to the sides of the quilt sandwich and wound around the side members. The strips must be removed when the quilt is rolled upon the rods, and then laced again before quilting is resumed. These roll frames are apparently not adjustable to accommodate quilts of various sizes.
None of the prior art frames provide for easy detaching and attaching the quilt sheets. None can be adapted readily to a wide range of quilt sizes and proportions. The only type with legs is unfortunately complex and expensive and also lacking in adjustability.